


Honeybun

by hoonhao_love



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kihyun - Freeform, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: Changkyun is sick. And stubborn.





	Honeybun

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy a sick!Changkyun and fond!Kihyun.

 

"Just sit down for a goddamn second Changkyun!" Kihyun groaned, cent percent done with the younger's stubbornness. He sighed loudly, a finger massaging his right temple. As the shuffling of feet still could be heard, Kihyun made a point to yell instead, "Fucking go and lie down! Don't be a stubborn child! Im Changkyun, are you even listening to me right now?!"

  
"You don't get it, do you? I've a job to go to Kihyun! I can't just take a day off and laze around!" Changkyun retaliated equally annoyed. For half an hour they've been going back and forth. And Kihyun just refuses to understand Changkyun's reasons.

" _I_ don't get it? Do _you_ not get it? You're having a cold, Kyun, cold. And add to that you're running a fever! F-E-V-E-R, Changkyun. Just fabulous! And all you think about is your job? Who's going to look after your health if all you care about is job, nut head?" Kihyun yelled from the kitchen while making some soup and tea. He sometimes felt  more like a mother than a boyfriend to Changkyun. No wonder Changkyun's mom always seemed to be giving tips on how to control _her_ stubborn child. God, remind him why is he in love with that dork again? He sighed again, taking care of Changkyun is like looking after a very hyper sick child who refuses to rest. Running around and stressing isn't going to get Changkyun's fever down, but that ape is a piece of shit who refuses to listen to him.

He felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist and a head came to rest on his shoulder, a soft kissed pressed to the side of his throat, making Kihyun purr in response. He nudged his sick baby away and poured the tea in the cup, while proceeded to grab the bowl from the over head shelf.

"You're going to look after me," Changkyun mumbled, answering Kihyun's question, "my sweet, sweet Honeybun," he added, knowing fully well how red Kihyun can turn when Changkyun called him such cheesy pet names out of the blue.  
And this time was no different, as Kihyun blushed at that. And of course the younger male felt mega smug with the reaction.

Changkyun isn't a very cheesy, cliché lover. He is more of fleeting touches, soft smiles and gentle kisses kind of a lover. In Changkyun's defence, he was sick right now and his thoughts were not entirely reasonable, his brain had turned into goo, the only thing he could think of was  KihyunkIhYuNKIHYUN, and how Kihyun looked cute with red blush.

"Idiot. Let go of me and just sit down," Kihyun said, trying to seem unaffected by the pet name as he busied himself by arranging the medicine, soup and tea on the tray and carrying it without tripping.

"Okay mom," Changkyun retorted, brain still fuzzy.

"Right, that's all I'm to you these days. Coming home either drunk or late or with a headache or something like that. I've to tend to that, not that I'm complaining. Just that I always have to make sure you get to college on time without falling in a ditch, eat on time, remind you to take umbrella or your jacket --" Kihyun was cut off by a pair of chapped yet desirable lips on his, a warm hand slipping underneath his sweatshirt.

Any other day he would've basked in the warmth of another lips and snuggled closer to Changkyun, would've even let Changkyun get away with whatever he had done. But today? No, sir.

Kihyun pushed the younger Korean away and made sure to hit his chest because _dude, that's gross and you've have fever and cold and God, germs!_

"Okay, WOW! I feel the love," Changkyun grumbled as he sat back reluctantly, acting like a child throwing tantrum. Huffing loudly he started sipping at the tea, rubbing his chest. Kihyun could get away with pretty hard hits, damn those tiny hands.

"You're sick and I'll have to look after you! You want me to get sick too? Then who is gonna look after us? Your mom?!" Kihyun exclaimed, voice still gentle and soft, as he sat next to Changkyun and gently rubbed at his chest where he had hit. He didn't know he could hit that hard.

"I'll show you tonight. No, not tonight, after I get better, I'll show you what you're to me. Be prepared to get wracked, honeybun, my darling, sweetheart, deary, sugar plum," Changkyun proudly declared, wiggling his eyebrows obnoxiously.

In all honesty Kihyun felt that Changkyun totally deserved the kick he got.

( _"That was your mom. She said she'll be here in few days. And she'll be staying with us for a week,"_ _Kihyun_ _informed_ _Changkyun_ _after attending to the call._

 _"Oh man! Never thought my own mother would become a_ _cockblock_ _! But...I can still show you what you're to me and make you whisper my name, now that you can't scream it. Preferably when she goes to sleep, I guess,"_ _Changkyun_ _said as he snuggled more into the warm blanket. He then proceeded to moan he own name in a whisper, trying to imitate_ _Kihyun's_ _pitched voice._

_"Fucking Idiot."_

_"I'm fine with anything as long as I'm_ _yours_ _...... Honeybun")_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you thought of the chapter.


End file.
